<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Listen Sometimes You Just Gotta Question The Nature Of Your Allied Captain- by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664343">Listen Sometimes You Just Gotta Question The Nature Of Your Allied Captain-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, God this may be ooc, I hope?, Law may have a minor crush on luffy, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, No beta - Im gonna die, Rated T for swears, i don't know how to tag, little bit of swearing you know as a treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:06:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy is an terribly interesting person, hes a hurricane sure, but hes so much more. So why don't we talk about that, hes brought countries to their knees for friends and he won't ever stop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law - Relationship, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Listen Sometimes You Just Gotta Question The Nature Of Your Allied Captain-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's hard to explain the being that is Monkey D Luffy, despite saving so many people, he will never be a hero. His grandpa had tried to mold him into one of course, he tried to grab the hurricane that Luffy became, back when it was smaller. He tried to steer the energetic winds towards his own ambitions, to become a marine but Luffy only truly wanted to be free. Now 12 years later he has grown, the energetic winds have turned into bursting and extreme gales. That not even the deepest and safest prisons can hold, that turn sharp and bitter with the pain of nakama. That screeched temporarily to a grinding halt at Marine ford, only to come back stronger two years later.  Of course the hurricane never truly stopped, it  just grew in those two years. Haki sharpened its tempest and a new strength fostered from the old wounds. </p><p>Law knew that Luffy had grown, and he gathered from Sabaody and Marineford that the younger captain was a chaotic force, with a D initial that was beared out in the open. Yet he didn’t realize just how far Straw-hat would go, he went to Dressrosa expecting to die. Only to end up being carried around an island like a sack of potatoes, usually upside down. It's been a couple of months since Dressrosa and Law still can’t quite figure out Luffy, or how his crew seemed to hold on to him. He was a constant ball of energy that could almost rival the mother fucking sun in its brightness. Well a hurricane was easily synonyms for the chaos that Luffy brought to the table, it wasn’t perfect. Luffy was a force of nature but he didn’t bring just pain and destruction. Just like he wasn’t a hero, he wasn’t the villain either, for every building he tore down in a fight, he brought someone hope, he brought freedom. </p><p>It was Luffy who freed Law from the shadow of Doflamingo, Luffy who looked at Law at his worst and decided that it didn’t matter, and Law couldn’t wrap his mind around it. How someone can be so destructive, how they can tear apart a plan within seconds, yet still win in the end. Why somebody who constantly drove him up the wall, someone so selfish and idiotic could bring this undeniable warmth that budied its way through his chest-</p><p>“Oi Traffy!” Then just like that Law was snapped back, his thoughts on Luffy’s nature interrupted by the dumbass himself, standing in front of him like he had been there for ages or something, which Law seriously doubted given the other captains constant insistence to move. “Traffy, are you okay? What are you thinking about?” </p><p>The questions actually caught his attention this time, “ I’m fine, Mugiwara-ya” Law paused, whether it was hesitant or just him lost in thought again Luffy didn’t really have time to ponder, as Law sighed “just what are you?” </p><p>The younger captain blinked, once, then twice almost in concern “You sure you’re okay, Traffy? I’m a pirate and I’m gonna be King of the pirates” the duh was unspoken, but Law got the feeling that Luffy was either sincerely concerned, or he was reading into things. </p><p>“Well I know that obviously, it's just you aren’t- you’re so full of energy and warmth, yet you're a hurricane. Those who hurt your Nakama feel the full brunt of it.” Law may have wanted to argue about the second part of that statement but in reality deep down, Law knew that Luffy was probably right. </p><p>Despite Law’s confusion, Luffy laughed, with anyone else Law probably would have taken their arm for laughing at uncertainty but this was Luffy, and Law knew it wasn’t truly at him. “Traffy, I’m me, just like Traffy’s Traffy, and we are pirates.” Law couldn’t help but smile at him, when Law entered this alliance, he still thought he was going to die. That he would never see his crew again, and he was prepared for it, yet here he was sitting on the deck of Sunny. His crew mingling with the crew of the Straw-hats. Wondering about the nature of the other captain. It was completely better than anything he thought would come out of this alliance. Not that anyone was going to get that out of him. </p><p>“Yeah I guess, you’re right.” Luffy was laughing again, and it took Law a solid minute to realize that he agreed with Luffy, god both of these crews were really getting to him. He has a reputation of being a creepy surgeon, but here he was agreeing with someone he was pretty sure wasn’t even aware there was a crew brain cell dammit. Luckily for him he was still a creepy surgeon as agreeing with our neighborhood future pirate king doesn’t not make you creepy, it just might destroy your cool edgy credit. </p><p>“Of course I’m right!” The two of them just stood there for a little, Luffy was right. The best way to describe Luffy was that he was Luffy. Of course once food was done Luffy didn’t stick around much longer. Law should probably get food before it's all gone, but he was content to just be here for now. To watch over the sea and know that he’s lucky, lucky to have his crew, to have this alliance, despite it not really being an alliance anymore, and him not really being allowed to leave said alliance, because Luffy’s right, they are pirates. It doesn’t matter how much destruction they cause for their friends, because they will never be fully good, and they aren’t necessarily evil either, they do what they want, pirates are selfish afterall. </p><p>Law’s contemplation was once again cut off as “Captain! Come get some food! We’re holding off the strawhats for you!” Came from the deck, as Penguin and Shachi rushed over to him, before of course dragging him off. After all, they couldn’t let their captain starve, he was their dumb ass self sacrificial captain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen, this is my first time posting any fanfic, if the characters are horridly out of character please tell me so I can improve and work on it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>